The present invention relates to sport goggles. More particularly, the present invention relates to swimming goggles which optically display a rhythmic signal for pacing a swimmer's strokes.
It is widely recognized that athletes perform better when they are properly paced. Proper pacing conserves energy and maximizes performance. A variety of means for aiding an athlete in pacing have been developed. Such means include audible, visual and tactile signalling devices.
One method for pacing a swimmer is to have an individual human being convey information to the swimmer. This technique suffers in that it requires an individual for each swimmer and the commands are often difficult to hear. In particular, this method is not suited to the boisterous atmosphere of a swim meet. In addition, the swimmer is unable to devote complete concentration to swimming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,582, issued Jan. 27, 1970 to Heywood, discloses a head band and ear piece which generates a rhythmic audible signal. The frequency of this signal is controlled by a second person via a transmitting unit. The metronome-like signal can be used to pace a swimmer's strokes. This invention suffers in that the head band is bulky and creates unnecessary drag which slows the swimmer. Additionally, the audible signal makes it difficult for a swimmer to hear other sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,809, issued Dec. 26, 1950 to Niendorff, discloses a signalling device that attaches to the wrist and provides a rhythmic vibratory pulse. This pulse may be used to pace a swimmer's stroke. Tactile signals are not particularly useful in swimming because they can become confused with the flow of water against the swimmer. Further, this device is attached to the swimmer's body and therefore creates drag which slows the swimmer.
Goggles for visually displaying information to the wearer have been developed. One such invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,045, issued Oct. 11, 1988 to Mysliwiec, wherein swimming goggles incorporate an elapsed time clock and a visual display in the corner contour of an eye shield. The clock is actuated upon contact with water, and the display shows the elapsed time. This unit provides little, if any, assistance in pacing individual strokes. The display provides elapsed time and requires significant mental conversion to be used as a pacing metronome. Further, the swimmer is required to focus upon the display in order to read the output. This causes the swimmer to sacrifice complete concentration on swimming.
U.K. Patent No. GB 2 126 369 A, issued Mar. 21, 1984 to Pincus, discloses a timing device that is attachable to goggles. This device displays elapsed time on a minute display. Pincus suffers from the same disadvantages as Mysliwiec. In addition, the timing device has a large profile and creates unnecessary drag.